world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071614 Miloko gets a package
05:09 SO: Your servants are packing for the trip, while you and your sister are in the gardens with your mother, saying Good Bye to the people. Just as the camera's turn off, you notice your father speaking in hushed tones with a nearby servant, a small box in his hands. 05:10 TT: Miloko approaches as quietly as she can 05:11 SO: Your father turns, with a jump, when he sees you approaching. "Oh. Miloko. Come with me." 05:11 TT: "a-alright? w-what's w-wrong?" 05:12 SO: He leads you into a small side room, and sets the box on a table. "I don't know what you've done, but you've drawn the attention of a very dangerous Highblood." 05:13 TT: "w-what!?" 05:13 SO: He glances in the box again, and his mouth sets in a hard line. "Do you know what a ChuckleVoodoo is?" 05:14 TT: "o-only a few v-vague m-mentions in my t-texts? why?" 05:16 SO: He pulls a small leather bag on a rope out of the box, and sets it on the table. On one side, it's stitched with "D <3 M" and on the other ":o)". 05:18 TT: "oh g-gods?" Miloko's expression is one of fear "t-that s-symbol?" 05:21 SO: "It's the one the highbloods use. Sadly, I know which highblood sent this." 05:21 TT: "and t-that is?" 05:22 SO: He sighs, rubbing his eyes. "You've heard of Balish Aggaro, yes? The commander of the troll military?" 05:22 TT: "yes, who h-hasn't?" 05:22 SO: "This was sent by Darmok. HIs son." 05:24 TT: "why w-would he s-send a-anything to me? I d-don't e-even k-know him?" 05:26 SO: He glances at the box, and pulls out a piece of paper. "The note says "Darmok and Miloko in the Astrolabe, Darmok and Miloko in the tower, Miloko down with the clown?" He raises an eyebrow. "Does any of that ring a bell?" 05:28 TT: "uhm, w-well t-there was t-this s-strange t-troll I t-talked to o-online y-yesterday?" she responds sheepishly 05:29 SO: "Well, congratulations. He's apparently flushed for you." He sets the letter down, written in dark purple blood. Along with the words is a simple drawing of you and another troll smooching. 05:31 TT: "he w-what?" Her face is now quite brown 05:33 SO: "He's flushed for you. So he sent you a chucklevoodoo." Tlaloc grimaces, gesturing to the bag. 05:34 SO: "I can't not give it to you, or it inflicts some type of hex on me. However, I'm going to warn you now. Don't Open It unless you have the permission of this... Darmok." 05:34 TT: "a-alright?" 05:35 TT: Miloko grabs the bag apprehensively 05:38 SO: "So, don't open it. It's supposed to provide protection of some type. I don't know much. It's Highblood Majyyks, not Trolltec." 05:40 TT: "p-protection? if he t-thinks I n-need p-protection, I'm not put at e-ease?" 05:44 SO: "Who knows. I'm just giving it to you." He sighs again, and ruffles your hair. "I can't protect you forever, Miloko." 05:46 TT: "y-yeah, I k-know, I'm not a w-wriggler a-anymore?" 05:47 SO: He nods. "We'll talk more, on vacation." He kisses your forehead. "Go on then, before your mother throws a fit." 05:48 TT: "r-right, I'll s-stay s-safe?" she says walking off 05:48 SO: He nods. "You do that."